


Ruined

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clintasha - Freeform, F/M, Falling In Love, Love, Natasha Feels, clint isnt married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 08:50:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5369204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He ruined her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ruined

Natasha meets Clint Barton and is grateful for a second chance.  
He has given her a shot at redemption.  
But he also made her fall in love with him.  
She knows love is not for children.  
Clint has etched himself on her skin and soul.  
Their relationship falls apart after Loki.  
He pushes her away.  
So she seeks happiness somewhere else.  
The good doctor she knows is fond of her.  
But as she falls into a relationship with the roctor she realises something.  
Clint has ruined her.  
Evey second of her relationship she compares Bruce to Clint.  
How Bruce isn't Clint.  
She can now she the regret in Clints eyes.  
For losing her.  
But he leaves her be.  
After Ultron she realises how short life is.  
Bruce left but she really isn't bothered by that.  
She goes to her Hawk.  
They start where they left of.  
As she lays in his embrace she saysto him  
'You have ruined me. I'll never fall for another man'  
Clint just kisses her saying me too.


End file.
